At worlds end
by MegamanRockmanfan101
Summary: This is an OC story not based on any franchise at all. A bloody angel named Bloodangela is trying to bomb all 8 planets (and Pluto) and a girl named Ky and her friend Sway who is genderless has to stop her. (Discontinued)


**AN- This story is rated T because it's a little gore in it.**

* * *

_My name is Ky, I'm 13 years old and in seventh grade. I have aqua blue short hair, I am wearing what I wear every single day in fact I wear the same outfit 24/7. I am wearing: a blue tank top, blue ripped up jeans, and blue and white flip-flops. _**(AN- I know you guys don't like clothing descriptions that much because they are freaking annoying but I wont over use them like the idiot who wrote 'My Immortal' aka the WORST fanfiction ever did with her story.) **

I sat at my desk in my classroom lying my head down about to fall asleep while Ms. Raven, my teacher kept chattering. I like Ms. Raven but she can be kind of boring, I am obviously not the best student because I sometimes fall asleep, I mostly get C's on my tests. Normally teachers don't like students that fall asleep but Miss Raven is really sweet and always a happy-go-lucky person but can be a little bit overprotective when it comes to the safety of the kids.

I watched the clock ticking, there were 5 minutes until it was time to leave school. _God I'm so tired... why can't I ever sleep at night...? It's as if at night I feel this spark of energy inside my body! _I thought annoyed, I always feel this weird energy inside my body at night and it makes me feel powerful, I can't really describe it very well... but my body feels tingly especially my arms. _I wonder why... _I thought as my eyes slowly closed but a loud sound pounded at my ears, it was the bell. "Oh my god that scared the living life out of me!" I mumbled with frustration.

I picked up my supplies I had brought to class and held them against my chest, the way I always carry my school supplies. I walked toward the exit of the classroom where outside was a crowded hallway, everyone ran around like an idiot. everyone would push each other around while screaming so loud I felt like my ears would bleed. I always ended up dropping my supplies or falling over because someone ran over me and didn't even apologize. _I hate this place more than my worst enemy! _I thought annoyed.

"Ky?" Miss Raven asked

"Yeah?" I replied, I assumed she was going to ask me to take something to the office.

"Well, I noticed you always fall asleep in class and I am really starting to worry..." Miss Raven said worriedly.

"Yeah, I-I know..." I replied feeling slightly embarrassed. Its kind of that thing when your falling asleep and then the teacher says wake up and the whole class stares at you. _Thank god there is no one here to stare at me in a weird creepy way... _I thought.

"Well I think you should stay home tomorrow and get some rest so you will be in better condition when you come back." Miss Raven suggested, I could tell how worried she was because of her face expression.

"No, I can come tomorrow." I replied.

"Well, ok... but make sure you go to bed early!" Miss Raven said in a serious voice.

"Yes mam!" I replied.

I went into the hallway and stepped outside the building, I started dragging my feet against the hard concrete sidewalk. My face expression was bland and emotionless, I didn't like the way things were at my school. People considered me a 'weirdo' and some people start rumors saying that I'm not even a human.

"Oh my god! That girl is so not a human, she is so emotionless and cold looking!" A girl with brunette hair whispered walking by with another girl who looked a lot like her. I guessed they were twins.

_Idiot, I can hear you! _I thought angrily, I may have looked emotionless and cold but the truth is that once you get to know me I'm a nice person. I just don't like talking to people that much at all. _Why do I have to be treated this way? Nobody here has any heart at all! _I thought starting to feel a little tense, I then started to become lost in thought.

"Dude." A familiar voice said from behind me.

"Huh?" I replied turning around to see the face of my best friend Sway, in fact Sway was my only friend. I felt relieved to see them. Them? You ask. Nobody knows if Sway is a boy or a girl for some reason. And Sway won't tell me what gender they are.

"Are you Ok man? You looked like you were spacing out." Sway asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I replied.

Sway grabbed her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time. "Aw crud I have to go bye Ky!" Sway said rushing past me so fast I tripped over.

"Ow..." I mumbled under my breath while getting up. _I can't wait to go home and grab a snack... _I thought trudging my way to my house while staring at the ground. _Ow I think I bruised my leg! _I thought annoyed, I continued trudging until I finally reached my house.

My house looked like a total dump because I live alone and I have no family because my mom and dad died of illness when I was only 3 years old. You may be wondering how I pay the bills for this place. Simple: Sway pays for my house. Sway pays the electricity bill, the water bill, everything! Sway even buys me food. I always wondered where they got the money though... I always wondered if Sway lived in a mansion but they won't let me come to they're house for some reason so I have no idea.

I stepped inside my house and made my way toward the kitchen looked in the cupboard. _My options of what to eat are limited but I guess I have to eat something. _I thought grabbing some white bread along with peanut butter and jelly and a knife. I made myself a PB&J sandwich and then downed it quickly. _Ugh... I thought I was gonna die from starvation! _I thought sitting down on the couch and turned on my cruddy looking TV.

"BREAKING NEWS! There have been many murder reports since last week and nobody can find any clues of who the murderer might be-" I grabbed the remote and changed the channel, the last thing I needed were nightmares of someone trying to murder me. I relaxed on my somewhat comfy couch and watched TV for the rest of the day.

_Later_

"Well... time for another USELESS attempt to fall asleep!" I mumbled getting into bed in my cloths, and surprisingly for some reason I didn't feel that weird spark of energy and I managed to fall asleep.

_2 hours later_

I woke up and noticed my window next to my somewhat comfortable bed was broken! There were fragments of glass scattered all over my blanket. _What the freak is going on here?! _I thought, I started to climb out the now non-existent window but my mind screamed at me telling me to stop, I didn't listen and I leaped outside.

"Hehehehehe..." A creepy voice laughed.

"W-who's there?!" I exclaimed, I was scared out of my life!

"It's the end for you missy!" The voice said devilishly.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I shouted with anger and fear at the same time.

"Hehe, very well then!" The voice replied, and a figure appeared right in front of my face. She had: long raven hair, along with colorless skin and cherry red lips, her eyes were bloody red, she had a long dress that touched the ground that matched her eye color, and she had black angel wings that had blood stains all over them. In other words, she's a bloody angel!

"W-who are you?!" I exclaimed.

"My name is Bloodangela!" The bloody Angel replied with a nasty smirk spread across her face.

"W-why are you h-here?!" I asked, my voice shaking from fear.

"Because, your my dinner!" Bloodangela replied devilishly, she created a ball of electric and aimed it at me.

I felt that same spark of energy again, this time it was in my legs. I did a backflip and landed on my roof. And the ball of electric hit the wall of my house leaving a hole in the wall, I didn't mind because all that mattered is that I was safe. I jumped off the roof and gently landed on the grass.

"So you wanna play the hard way? Well prepare yourself!" Bloodangela yelled with slight anger in her voice, long claws came out of her hands as she charged at me.

"AAAAH!" I screamed as her claws ripped into my chest, I was bounced back towards the wall. I slid down as she walked up to me ready to kill me. I wished this was just a horrible nightmare and that the next morning I would wake up in my room but I knew it wasn't, my life was about to end!

"Time to die kid!" Bloodangela said devilishly.

"W-why are you doing this?!" I exclaimed with tears falling from my eyes and running down my face, I looked up at her with sadness and fear in my eyes, along with blood trickling from my chest making my shirt bloodstained. I clasped my hands on my chest while cringing.

"You are pathetic!" Bloodangela said with a nasty smirk on her face. She started to charge her claws deeper into my chest until another voice interrupted her.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU FREAK!" The voice shouted.

_That voice... it sounds so familiar! _I thought trying to figure out who it was.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AN- I hope you like this so far :) please review and I promise I will try to post the next chapter soon. Now to think of a good summary...**


End file.
